Detective Cali
by Wolf Hanyo
Summary: Sammy Rose was just an special girl that was always at the wrong place at the wrong time. Though she can handle anything that come to her. This time she gets into more trouble than she intends to when she crosses the men in black. She'll need Conan's help if she ever wants things to go back to normal again.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I Go Again**

I was walking home after my training. It was somewhere during noon now. I was pretty beaten up after Spirit showed me some pointers. _I swear Sensei's getting more and more use to the fact he can beat me in a fight. _I sighed as I scratched my bandaged cheek. I'd just noticed as well that I'd taken the long way home.

"Damn, looks like I was beaten so hard that I lost my focus. Ah, whatever, I'm already half way there." I kept walking not thinking of the easier way home. I was wearing a short-sleeved white dress shirt, blue jacket, grey skirt, red tie, grey worn out shoes, and my star pendent necklace. My black hair was loose as it hit around my hips. My gold eyes wanted to be shut for sleep. Though my clothes were a little tattered from the fighting.

As I walked I heard screaming coming from a near by park I was passing. I saw a girl screaming as she held someone in her arms. I could even smell the blood coming from that person. "Ah, looks like a murder. That means the culprit should be here," I smelled the blood coming closer, "Right about now."

I lifted my right arm up and swung it to the left. I felt it hit something, more like someone. I heard him cough from the impact. I turned my head to see a guy wearing a hooded jacket to cover his face. Though as he fell back I was able to see it. He seemed very young to be committing something like this.

I held him down with my leg. He grunted when I did that. I placed my hands on my hips and looked down at him. "Hey, just what exactly did you do?" That's when I noticed something in his eyes. Tears. I was surprised to see those. He started crying like a child.

"I-I…I just wanted her back." He covered his eyes with his arm. "That bastard just did that in order to get back at me! He doesn't even love her!" I could hear the police sirens getting closer. I took a good look at him before he would get taken away.

He had short shaggy hair that was black, his green eyes were red from the crying, he seemed around my age, but three or five years older. I smiled at him thinking about how foolish for him to do something so recklessly. I took my foot off his chest. He kept crying trying not to move at all even though I let him go.

I took a few steps back away from him. I looked up to the sky with my eyes closed. "It's true that people will do anything for love, huh?" He cried even louder. "Though it's also true that it makes us do things we'll regret." That's when I heard the cars park near me since the sirens were in my ears. I knew that the inspector was walking towards me. I could also hear them cuff up the guy who did everything for his love back.

That's when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned to see it was the inspector giving me a smile. "Great job once again Sammy! I don't know how you do it, but you always manage to get them!" He started laughing as he praised me. I have a small smirk.

"Ha-ha, yeah neither do I." He patted my back so hard that I thought I was going to fall face flat to the ground.

"Ha-ha! If only you could meet Shinichi! I'm sure you two would make a great time!" I tilted my head as he said that name. _Shinichi? Never heard of him._

"Sammy Rose," I turned to see it was only the press calling me. I was blinded by the flashes and got a little dizzy. I shook my head to snap myself out it. I walked over to them with a sigh.

"Hai, that's me." There were more flashes as I came closer. One of the men came closer to me, _I guess to ask a question_.

"Rose-san, how did you know that was the killer?" I shrugged. He seemed surprised to see me do that.

"I just happen to be here at the right time, that's all." They all then looked at me as if I was joking. Then the inspector came over and nudged my shoulder.

"Ha-ha! She probably saw him commit the murder and caught him of course!" Everyone nodded and laughed along with the inspector. I just there with a blank look on my face. _Sigh, it's going to be on the paper again isn't it? I just need to make sure they don't find out how I did that. _

I started walking down the road again. The inspector tried to stop me, but I just wanted to go home to rest. _Ah, I miss my bed! _I could no longer hear the sirens from the scene, so that meant everything was dispersed. _Sometimes I wish I could just go home without trouble for once. I mean can't a girl rest?_

I could feel like I was getting closer to home. I was walking down one of the bridges where cars passed by. That's when I heard a loud screech that hurt my ears come from down the road. I turned to see it was just a speeding black car. I felt myself getting irritated at this point. I jumped over the fence into the street.

The car was still going full blast straight towards me. I stood there with my hands in my jacket pockets. I looked at it with annoyed look. "They just never learn, do they?" I put out my arm towards the car. That's when auto parts went flying everywhere.

I'd stopped the car by damaging the front of it. It now had a hole the size of me. I could hear the car door opening from the driver's side. I looked to see it was a man wearing all black with long blonde hair. He looked surprised to see me alive and standing.

"H-how the hell did you do that?" I giggled a bit at him. I pulled out my arm from his now trashed car.

"He-he, that's the thing, I not some normal teenage girl." I stretched my left arm making sure everything was fine and it was. That guy just started laughing like crazy.

"I see, all right then kid. Let's see if you can handle what's coming to you." I got a little confused after he said that. That when I heard what he was talking about. I'd been shot at my side. I slowly looked behind me to see another men in black, but he was shorter and fatter. _Damn, I didn't even hear him! He must have snuck out through the open door. _

I fell down to my knees looking at the man in front of me. He got closer to me then smacks me across the head, which made my head hit the pavement as I went down. He knelt down in front of me. He got something out of his coat pocket then lifted my head. "Let's use that drug we used on that other kid. It worked out well."

"Good idea." I could feel myself getting weaker from the shot. That's when he put something in my mouth. I had no choice, but to swallow. When I did he dropped my head back to the ground.

"That should take care of her. Let's get out of here." They started to walk away from me. My breathing started to get heavy. I could also feel my bones burning.

"G-gah!" I started to cough up blood after a few seconds. I couldn't believe what was happening. _Am I really going to die like this? _Then I heard another high pitch coming from the car. I lifted my upper body up with my arms. I turned to see the car was on fire. "Oh...no." Then…boom.

I was sent flying straight down the road from the explosion. Though I'd managed not to catch fire. When I hit the ground everything turned black in that split second. As I laid there in the middle of the road I thought about how this was it. I began coughing up even more blood. I felt a small smile on my face again. _I just wish, I could've said good-bye at least. Ha-ha, I always try to do the right thing and this is what I get, huh? __  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**I've Never Felt So Young**

"Hey, hey wake up!" I quickly sat up from whoever was calling me. I looked around to see I was laid out in a bed in a hospital. I noticed my head and my side were wrapped in gauze. There was also a police officer sitting by my bed. _He must have been the one who was calling me. _"Feeling better kid?"

"Y-yeah, wait the men in black? Did you get them?" He seemed confused after I said that.

"Men? What men? We found you in the middle of the street passed out with major injuries." I shook my head not believing it.

"What about the car?"

"What car?"

"The car that exploded!" He then started laughing at me.

"Ha-ha, kid there was nothing there when we found you." I got off the bed only to lose my balance. I held on to the edge of the bed to help me up. Everything seemed bigger to me for some reason. As I tried to walk my shoes tripped me.

"Ah, damn show laces," I mumbled to myself. The officer came over to me to see if I was all right. I waved my hand at him so he wouldn't help me up. As I lifted myself up he started to ask me a question.

"Now kid, mind telling how you got the wound on your side?" I felt shivers going down my spine. _The men in black weren't caught, so how am I supposed to explain the gunshot? _I looked around the room to see a window above to bed. _I guess I have no choice. _

"Sure, I'll tell you everything." I jumped on the bed, which made him even more confused. I gave him a small smile. "If you catch me." I jumped through window while covering my face with my arms. Shards flew everywhere. I could hear the officer panicking as I landed outside the hospital.

I was really relived that I was in a room in the first floor and in front of it as well. I ran for it. Though it was hard since my laces were untied. It was already the middle of the night as I ran home. There was no one around to see me running for my life.

"Damn, I would've have told him, but they didn't catch them. Oh officer I don't know how that got here, is that what I was suppose to say?" I stopped running so I could catch my breath. I'd stopped somewhere in a neighborhood. For some reason I felt weaker. I looked to my wound to see it's opened up from the entire running. I had no choice, but to rest against the wall that was connected to someone's gate.

My breathing wasn't going down and neither was the blood. My vision was getting blurry as well. I put my hand over the wound. There was no stopping the blood anyway; this might just delay it a little. I closed my eyes trying to calm down. "Ha-ha, I don't even know where I am…"

That's when I heard footsteps coming close to me. I didn't want to open my eyes. It didn't sound like they were going to hurt me, they weren't trying to be sneaky or running towards me for that matter. I just waited for a voice. "You okay," when I heard that voice I knew who it was. I peeked through one eye to see I was right.

"S-Scott…" He's one of my best friends. He was taller than me, spiky blonde hair, blue eyes; he wore a long sleeved shirt that had blue and green stripes, cargo shorts, and tennis shoes. He seemed surprised to hear me say his name. He got down on one knee to look at me.

"Do I know you girly?" I tried to hit him with my free arm, but I was so weak that it just fell back down. "Wait, are you hurt?" I nodded my head slowly.

"I got shot, but you seriously don't recognize me?" He shook his head while pushing away my hand from the wound. The blood spread all over the gauze.

"Shit, looks like the bullet went through and through. I need to get you to uncle's." He lifted me up bridal style. My wound stung a bit.

"Scott! It's me! Sam!" He stopped to only stare at me. His face was only a few inches away from mine. I felt a slit blush on my cheeks. He squinted his eyes until they widen.

"Is that really you in this tiny body?" I felt a little more confused. _Tiny body? _I looked down at my body to see he was right. I couldn't believe that I didn't notice this sooner. I'd shrunk. I nodded at him slowly. "Huh, you're even cuter this way." This time I had enough strength to smack him across the head.

"Would you just help me with this wound already!" He laughed as he walked over to the house next to the one I was rest in front of. It was a small house and roundish. Seemed like an odd house to me. He opened the gate with a key he'd had. As he walked towards the door there was someone opening it from the other side.

When the door opened I saw it was an old man. He was bald on top of his head but not the side of his head, had a mustache, some casual clothes with a lab coat, glasses, and some slippers. He seemed surprised to see me in Scott's arms. I waved at him to assure him this was nothing to misunderstand.

"Hey there uncle! I sort of need some help with her. I just need some antibiotics and gauze." The old man nodded as he held the door open for us. He quickly ran to get the supplies. Scott closed the door behind us. He began walking towards the couch in the living. He gently laid me out there. The old man late came back.

"Who is this girl, Scotty?" Scott looked at his uncle with worried eyes.

"She's my friend, somehow she ended up in the body of a child. I don't know how this happened honestly. You think it's the same as your friend Kudo?" I could feel my heart thumping against my chest. _Kudo? Does he mean that guy the inspector was talking about? _Scott lifted my shirt to take off the bloody gauze to wrap the new one around. Though he poured alcohol down the wound as he did it. It hurt worse than getting the gunshot.

"G-gah," I screamed as he tried to make it stop. He patted my head as he finished wrapping the gauze. My heavy breathing went down slowly. I didn't feel as worse as I did before. That was a good sign to me. I slowly turned my head towards them. I closed my eyes as I tried to speak, "What about Shinichi?"

Scott got up from where he was to through away the worn out gauze. He didn't turn around back to me. His uncle walked up to where I was laid out. I sat up slowly to look at him. He gave me a gentle smile as he was about to talk, "Shinichi's been turned into child as well." I felt my eyes widen from hearing this. "He spotted some me-"

"The men in black?" His eyes were now the ones that were widening.

"H-how did you know?" He grabbed my shoulders waiting for me to answer. I didn't know if I could really tell him what happened. That I just stood in front of the car and stopped it with one hand? He'd think I'm crazy. That's when Scott spoke up.

"He knows Sam." I slowly looked towards Scott. His back was still facing me though. "He's helped me with some of the experiments I've done on you and he's even healed you before."

"It's true, there's really nothing that you can surprise me with now." I looked down to the ground. I took in a deep breath as I explained what really happened. To my surprise he wasn't that shocked. He nodded his head as he got something from his pocket. It was a cell-phone.

"What're you doing Uncle?" The old man got a small smile on his face as he dialed a number.

"Someone who knows all about this." He walked off into the to the other room while speaking to someone on the other side. As he walked off I could hear someone coming closer. I looked towards the hallway to see a small girl. She had short light brown hair, blue eyes, serious face, and was wearing pajamas.

"Huh, Scott who'd you test on this time?" Scott laughed as she said that.

"Ai, she's my friend. She's been through whatever you and Kudo went through." Her facial expression didn't change as she walked towards me. I felt shivers go down my spine with that stare of hers. She then sat on the couch next to me. Her arms were crossed while her eyes closed.

"You look familiar somehow, weren't you the one that caught that murder today?" I nodded my head slowly because of the change of topic.

"How did you know?"

"The news, Sammy Rose am I right," I nodded once again, "Damn they got another one. Shinichi won't like this." I felt myself getting impatient again.

_I've never heard of this Shinichi guy until today, now all of you are telling me he can help me? That's just great! I've been turned into a child once again and have no idea where the men who did this to me are. Now Shinichi Kudo's going to be a big part in my life._


	3. Chapter 3

**We Finally Meet**

It was already late at night as I sat in the couch of Scott's uncle. Sitting next to me was a girl by the name of Ai. Apparently she'd been through the same as me. She even worked for the men in black. I told her about everything that happened today with those men. Her expression didn't change as well when I told her about the blood and the car.

"You're not human," was all she asked me. I scratched the back of my head as I nodded. Then I realized I was wrong as well.

"I'm half though." Now that's when her eyes widened up a bit. I knew she was going to ask me what exactly the other half of me was, but was interrupted by the door slamming open. We both turned out head out of instinct only to see a small boy. He had black hair, blue eyes, wore pajamas, and glasses. He seemed very out of breath.

"Dr. Agasa!" The old man came from somewhere else in the house only to be surprised to see that boy all sweaty.

"Oh, Shinichi!" Shinichi ran up to him. He jumped off the ground and managed to get a grip of the old man's collar. Honestly seemed hilarious to see that. I tried holding back my laughter, but failed. I started laughing at Shinichi. He was screaming into the old man's face when he heard me laughing.

"Who are you?" I stopped laughing when I heard him ask me that question. I stopped my laughter while getting my seriousness back. I jumped off the couch. As I looked up to him since he was still holding on to Agasa'a face. He let go only to land correctly on his feet. I placed my hands on my hips.

"I think it's polite for you to introduce yourself before you ask for their names." He got a small smile on his face.

"Conan Edogawa." I felt the smile leaving my face when he told me that name. I tilted my head.

"Cut the crap Shinichi," his eyes widened when he heard me say that. He put his head down a bit that the glare in his glasses hid his eyes. He chuckled a bit. He placed his hand to his forehead as he raised it back up. The smile didn't leave his face.

"He-he, I'm Shinichi Kudo, I've been living another life as Conan ever since the men in black turned me into him." I nodded my head slowly.

"I'm Sammy Rose, another one of their victims apparently." He walked over to me as held out his hand. I gladly took it. When we let go I noticed Agasa was staring at us. I put my hands back to my hips. "What's up Doc?" He laughed right after I said that.

"I just thought of a great idea." He walked back into the room he went to before Shinichi got here. As he came back he carried glasses just like Conan's. _I just noticed, I don't know whether to call him Shinichi or Conan. I guess I'll go with Conan since that's who is now. _He walked over to me and knelt down. That's when he placed them on me. I took a few steps back from the sudden push.

I looked through these lenses to see there was no momentum. _Ah, so he wears fake ones. _I looked over to Agasa. He placed his finger to his chin as he nodded his head. "Just as I thought, you sort of look like Shinichi."

"Expect for the part where you're a girl and the eyes. Though you act like him, I very over confident kid." I laughed in a mocking manner. Ai still had that serious look on his face.

"Ha-ha, over confident kid? I wouldn't say that. Though I doubt Conan and I are alike." Ai then closed her eyes when crossing her arms.

"Aren't you murder solver as well?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Eh?" Everyone's head dropped after I said that one word. Scott came up to me and bonked me right across the head. "Ow!"

"That you catch murders baka!" Conan got even more surprised.

"You solve murders?" I shook my head.

"I _catch_ them." He pointed his index finger at himself.

"Well I solve the murders, maybe we can work together!" I shook my head. He got an annoyed look on his face. "Why not?" I looked at him with a small smile.

"I'd rather work alone and I'm sure you're use to that as well. Also catching them is way more dangerous than solving it." He laughed when he heard me say that.

"I've done both." I snickered a bit as well. "So I'm guessing you're not good at solving murders are you?" I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"What did you say?" He got a smirk on his face as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, I just thought maybe you catch them since you can't solve it. That's all." I felt the anger swell up in me.

"Why you!" I felt someone hold me up. I knew it was Scott trying to calm me down. Though I didn't one bit. _I can't believe Inspector wanted me to work together with him. _Scott turned me around to have me face to face with him.

"Now, now Sam, you have to work together with Shinichi. With both your minds together I'm sure you can catch them." I shook my head as he started to put my down, though I felt like it was getting colder in here. When I reached the floor I felt the air get even colder. I wrapped my arms around myself only to feel skin. I looked down to see my shirt was no longer there. When I looked up I saw that Scott hadn't put me down, I'd slipped out of my shirt. I felt the blush flow to my face.

"Kya!" I kicked Scott in the shin for not even telling me that I'd been topless. _Well, I'm even flatter than before, so not like matter much. _That's when I felt someone wrap a coat around me. I turned to see it was Shinichi, he'd put my jacket over me. He looked away as he scratched his cheek.

"You need new clothes…" I looked away from him and nodded. _I guess he isn't so bad, huh? _That's when Ai grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her room I'm guessing. The guys then started to talk about how what I should do.

When we reached Ai's room it was a pretty plain room. She left me to close the door as she went towards her closet. I just leaned against the door not wanting to touch anything; afraid she might kill me if I do. "Here." I looked up only to have clothes thrown at my face.

I looked over to Ai to see she nodded her head in an assuring way. I took off my baggy clothes and put on the ones she gave me along with some underwear. I put of a white long sleeved shirt, green tie, plaid skirt, and white sock, along with blue sneakers. I'd taken off the glasses so it wouldn't get in my way when I'm changing. As I was about to turn towards Ai she handed me something else, blue contacts.

"Put them on," I shrugged and thought might as well. _I might have to change my identity anyway. _As I finished putting on the contacts tears swelled up in my eyes from the solution. Ai walked up to me, put the glasses back on face, and pushed back to where everyone was. When we got back to the living room there was someone else here talking with Conan, Agasa, and Scott.

It was a teenage girl with brown hair to her shoulders, blue eyes, and seemed very familiar. She wore a purple tank top, pink jacket, and regular blue jean short, and blue sneakers. Conan was showing me hand signals, but there was no way I could read them with the girl in the way. She must have noticed him doing something because she turned. When she saw me her eyes lit up. _I've got a bad feeling about this. _

"Aw, this is your sister Conan," she asked as she lifted me up. I knew my head dropped when she said sister. _S-sister? That's your big solution? _"I can't believe it, you're even twins!" That's when I went limb. _Yep, for sure I'm dead. _

"Ha-ha, Ran I was wondering if you can do me the favor and take in Cali as well. They're parents want them to spend more time together." I was still limp in her arms. _This can't be happening…and Cali? I didn't even get a say in my other persona name? _

She looked back towards me waiting for me to say something. I rose up my finger to imply something, but she asked me something before I could speak. "Where were you this whole? With your parents?" I looked towards Conan gesturing for me to make up something and fast. I nodded my head making sure Ran wouldn't notice.

"I was sent to an all girl boarding school…" Conan's eyes were twitching after I said that. Agasa and Scott were laughing. I think I even heard Ai laughing. _Was it something I said? _

"Oh, why were you sent to a boarding school? Did Conan use to go there?" I nodded my head slowly, until Agasa spoke up.

"Y-you see those two never really got along when they were younger, they were both enrolled, but Conan didn't want to while Cali didn't mind. So when their parents went traveling Conan was sent to me while Cali went to school. Now their parents want them to be together." Ran nodded her head as she put me down. I walked over to where Conan was now standing. I whispered something to him.

"I didn't make things to complicated, did I?" He crossed his arms.

"Not as much as I thought you would, but that's good enough excuse to explain why we were apart. Though how did you make yourself look my twin?" I tilted my head in confusion. _I just put on contacts and glasses. How much more can I look like you? _I scratched my head only to feel my hair in a different style, like my bangs and a few strands sticking out. _Ah, Ai must have done that without me knowing. _

"All right then, b-brother…" He laughed. He patted my head.

"Ha-ha, right sis." That's when someone patted both of our shoulders. We both looked up to see it was Scott. He had a small smile on his face. He looked straight towards Conan once his smile was gone. He got a very scary face.

"Now Kudo, you take care of Sam here, or I'll make sure you're the laughing stock at school." I was a little confused when he mentioned his soccer team. Conan nodded his head very quickly. That's when it hit me.

"Oh, you're that Kud-," Conan covered my mouth with both his hands.

"Baka! You still haven't figured it out? We're in the same grade and school," he whispered in a annoyed tone. Almost like he was screaming. "You're friend here was even in the same soccer time as me!" I slapped away his hands.

"Well, I'm sorry for not paying more attention to you!" That's when Agasa coughed to make all of us turn towards him. Ran seemed a little confused to see us whispering. I just faked laughed to make things seem better. "He-he…"

"Oh, Scott I didn't know Dr. Agasa was your uncle?" Scott took his hands off our heads and walked over to Ran. He nodded his head.

"Un, I didn't know little Conan was living with you until a few weeks ago. Though now you'll have Cali ha-ha." Ran laughed along with him. _I'm guessing she's in our school too? _Ran turned towards me with a big smile.

"Are happy you get to be with your brother again?" I felt a sweat drop down my head. I looked towards Conan who had the same expression.

"Oh, you have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

**What A Long Day**

I was now in the kitchen of the Mouri's household helping Ran make breakfast along with my lunch. I'd been forced to stay with them while keeping my identity saved by creating my new persona, Cali Edogawa. Dr. Agasa and one of my best friends, Scott Wheeler talked her into keeping me here so I could get closer to my brother, Conan. In reality he's Shinichi Kudo, high school detective, also a classmate of mine.

I'd only been staying with the Mouri's for the weekend, but somehow Ran managed to sign me up to go to the same school as Conan. _Of course Scott probably hacked into the school's databank to make it easier. I mean there are no records of Cali._ It's not like I mind going to school, but having to redo it all over it again…_that sounds a little annoying._ I was just thankful I was going to be in the same class as Conan. As I was so deep in my thought I'd managed to cut my finger while cutting up the vegetables.

"Ouch…" I dropped the knife on the counter and held my finger. There wasn't that much blood, but it stung a bit since I was cutting onion that also made it seem like I was crying. I could hear Ran gasp once she saw me.

"Aw, did you cut your finger, here I know how to make it feel better." She knelt down while grabbing my hand, but I knew this was going to be bad. Why you ask? Because my cut had already started healing do to my powers. _Maybe she won't notice?_ That's when she kissed it. I felt my sweat drop. _I don't think I'm that young, Ran-san. _

"Feel better," she asked me. I quickly pulled it back while rubbing it. _I guess I have to act like a kid though. _I looked at her with eyes of amazement.

"Yes it does, thanks Ran-onee-chan!" She smiled as she got back up.

"Okay, so how about you go sit down while I finish the rest?" I nodded slowly while making my way towards the table. _Wow, she's so nice. I can't believe I don't remember her from school…I wonder if we had any classes together? _That's when I remembered I was still in my pajamas after Ran woke me up so early.

"Oh, right better change." I got up and quickly ran towards the room I was now sharing with Ran. Though right before I went into the room Conan came out with Kogoro right behind him. They both seemed very cranky. "M-morning?" They both grunted as they made their way towards the kitchen. _Ha, must have slept late. _

Once I got into the room I went straight towards the bag Ai and Scott packed for me. It had clothes from when I was younger in it. _I wonder if any of this will make me fit in though. _I rummaged through the bag deep in though. _Hm, maybe I should look more like Conan since he is my twin…sigh. Still can't believe this. _

I took of my pajamas and quickly exchanged them for a white dress shirt with short sleeves, maroon tie, a short sleeve navy hooded jacket with a checked pattern at the end of the sleeves, grey skirt, my star pendent necklace, red sneakers, and of course the glasses that made Conan and I seem so alike. I let hair loose in which it reached my hips with my bangs hitting around my forehead. I walked over to the mirror to see how I looked. Something seemed off. _Right! _I I messed with my bangs for a few seconds which later made it seem like Conan's. I'm happy that these contacts can be slept with, there was no way I would remember to put them on. _Dr. Agasa and Scott sure do think ahead._

I made my way back towards the kitchen to see Ran'd already started to set the meal out. I quickly took my seat next to Conan ready to chow down. I looked down at the plate to see it was a very delicious looking omelet with ketchup on the top. _Suge…_ "Itadakimasu!" Is what Conan and I said as we enjoyed the meal. Kogoro looked over to me.

"So, Cali…mind telling why you're here with us, again?" Ran smacked him across the shoulder in which made him almost spit up his food. He seemed a little annoyed after she did that. I laughed a bit as swallowed my food ready to answer him.

"Our parents wanted Conan and I to spend more time together, so they took me out of my school and sent me here with him ," He looked from Conan and I for a while.

"Twins," I nodded my head slowly, "Sigh, great one more just like the other." Ran hit him again and started arguing with him. I looked over to Conan to see he was eating as if nothing's happened.

"What does he mean by that?" Conan shrugged while swallowing his food.

"Oh nothing, we get along great," he said very sarcastically. _Well, after all the stuff you've done to the guy I wouldn't be surprised if he hated you a little. I mean knocking him out every time you have a case? I'm surprised he hasn't died from a drug overdose. _I looked over to the wall to see the clock. I felt my jaw drop.

"Ran-onee-chan, Conan, I think we're going to be late." They both looked over to the clock only to almost spit up their food. They both looked over to me with angry looks.

"Say something sooner!" I flinched after being screamed at and dragged out of the kitchen towards the door. I quickly got my backpack as Conan was dragging me out with his skateboard in hand.

"We'll be going first Ran-onee-chan," screamed Conan as he jumped on the skateboard while pulling me on it.

"I seriously doubt we'll make it with this." He laughed a bit before he turned around to face me.

"Just wait." He pressed one of the buttons on the board that made it go at an extreme speed.

"Okay, now I see it." He laughed even more as he made sharp turns. I held on tight not wanting to be blown off. That's when I thought of something.

"Hey! So is it at least a little fun to relive you younger years?" He turned a little towards me.

"Actually, more than you'll ever think!" I felt my confused face come on. I didn't really bother asking any more questions after he said that. It made me think of how exciting this could really be; _huh I never thought I'd have to anyway._

* * *

We'd reached the school just in time to catch the teacher before she went into the classroom. Once she noticed us, a small smile got on her face. "You must be the new student, so I see you two really are twins." Conan and I looked at each other only to get smiles ourselves. I looked back to her and nodded. "All right, Conan you go on in side while I speak to your sister."

Conan nodded while making his way towards the classroom. I looked over to the teacher to see she was eyeing me. I scratched my cheek while looking up at her. _I have to get use to this_. "Um, sensei mind introducing me yourself? I'm not much a talker." She nodded while patting my head.

"Of course, now when you hear me call out to you, you'll come inside." She walked in to the classroom while shutting it behind her. She clapped her hands making all the kids quiet down. "Okay everyone, I have a announcement, we have a new student today! Please come in!"

I sighed while opening the door. I slowly walked down towards the teacher's desk while trying not to drag attention to myself. As I was now standing next to the teacher's desk, I had to turn towards the class. That's when she spoke up again.

"Everyone this is Cali Edogawa, she's just moved here from a boarding school. And as most of you may have already guess she's Conan's sister." I could hear them gasp along with some whispers. _Aw, I never thought I'd have to do _this _again. _I noticed she was pointing towards one of the empty seats next to one of the girls in class. "Go ahead and take that seat next to Ai." I nodded while walking over to it.

Once I sat down in that seat something clicked. _Wait, did she say Ai? _I slowly turned to see it was Ai. The girl I met at Dr. Agasa's place. She seemed like she wanted to laugh once she saw my reaction. "Happy to see me again?" I laughed a bit.

"Right, that's what it was I was feeling…" I slowly turned back to see the teacher already started the lesson. _Ugh, please time fly by!_

* * *

It sure did. It was already time to go home as I packed my things in my bag. I was quite relived for it to be finally over. At lunch most of them jumped me for questions. _I thought that only happens in high school, but I was proven wrong. _I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Conan. He pointed towards this group of kids where Ai was too.

"I sort of promised them we'd go out looking for a case. Remember when I told you about those kids I'm in a group with?" I nodded my head.

"Oh yeah, the Detective Boys. How could I forget? I've actually seen you guys in the paper a few times." He laughed as he pulled me over.

"I think you should meet them too, they're actually not that bad for kids." I sighed as he's already managed to put me in front of them. The three kids I didn't know turned towards me. The first one to introduce them was the girl.

"I'm Ayumi Yoshida." She wore a pink dress, pink headband, and pink flats. _She really likes the color pink. I'll have to make a note of that. _That's when a skinny boy came up to me.

"I'm MItsuhiko Tsuburaya, nice to meet ya!" I nodded my head, but before I could answer the one with, what I'm guessing, a bald spot on his head came up and pushed him out of the way.

"I am Genta Kojima! The leader of the Detective Boys!" I wanted to laugh a bit, but I held it back not wanting them to think I was childish. I bowed just wanting to introduce myself.

"I am Cali Edogawa as the teacher said. Nice to meet all of my brothers friends." They nodded until both of the guys walked over to Conan and placed their arms around his neck.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a twin Conan, let alone a a twin sister?" Said both of them in unison. I tilted my head in confusion, but shrugged it off thinking it's probably guy things, _or should I say boys? Ah whatever. _I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned back to see it was Ayumi. She seemed really happy for some reason. "It's great that you're here Cali! Now we have an even number of girls in the group!" She grabbed my hands in both of hers while jumping up and down. I did the same except with my serious face. I knew Ai probably had a smug look on her face right now.

That was until Genta spoke up, "Not so fast Ayumi! She needs to go through initiation!" I looked over to Conan to see if he knew about this, but he shrugged his shoulders. "You need to show us you can really be one of us!" I snickered a bit along with Conan and Ai doing the same. The three kids looked at us in confusion.

Once I stopped I turned towards Genta, "Don't you remember? Conan is my brother after all." They all got smiles on their faces and lifted up their arms chanting Detective Boys as they stepped out of the classroom. I followed them with Conan and Ai next to me.

"Thanks. I never knew it felt this great to have a sister." I laughed a bit.

"Ha-ha, see I ain't that bad, but who didn't say what I was really saying was 'Conan is my brother after all, I did teach him everything he knows'?" He then looked at me with a pissed off look.

"Hey!" I ran after the kids with Conan behind me along with Ai walking enjoying the scene.

It had already been twenty minutes since we left school and we'd not found one case. I had my hands behind my head as we all walked down the city. Ayumi was scolding the guys about how we could be home watching the new episode of this hero TV show. _Ha, I forgot what kids got angry about. _

Conan tapped my shoulder. I stopped in my tracks and looked towards his direction. He wasn't looking at me though he was looking straight ahead. "What's wrong?" He pointed towards to the larger business building that was at least five miles away from us. I looked towards that direction to see what he was seeing.

There was someone standing at the edge. Whoever they were, he or she kept walking closer and closer towards the edge. "Jumper?" I squinted my eyes a bit only to see that person had their back turned towards us.

"No, but someone's making them jump." I grabbed at Conan's board and threw it on to the ground. I jumped on it while turning back towards everyone. "I've got this!" I turned back while pressing the button on the board only to go a hyper speed. I kept my eyes on the jumper. _I have to make it, at least to catch the pusher._

As I got near the building it was too late. The person had already jumped back. "Damn!" I tilted the board back and kicked it up with all my strength. Now I was riding up the building towards the falling person. Once I was close enough I grabbed at the collar of their jacket while the board still went up. That's when I noticed whoever pushed this person was looking down the edge.

Once I got towards the edge of the top I made sure to land safely with the jumper slowly laid out on the ground. I looked around to see if the pusher was still here, but no one. I didn't even get a good glimpse of their face. "Ugh," someone grunted behind me. I looked back to see the victim moving slowly.

"Oh, are you okay?" I ran over to see it was it was a young person wearing a hooded blue jacket that was covering their face. I pulled it back to see it was someone I knew. It was a girl with short orange-reddish hair, bright green eyes, freckles, and a shocked expression. "G-Gwen," I said under my breath. She slowly sat up.

"Damn it, how dare they try to assassinate me, but looked like I was saved by a…child?" I got a small smile while scratching my cheek.

"Your welcome?" I held out my hand while she looked at me in disbelief. She sighed as she gladly took my hand.

"Thanks kid, I owe you my life. What's your name?" I pulled her up.

"It's Cali Edogawa, detective." She laughed a bit as she patted my head.

"I have a friend who's a detective, actually two friends. Somehow you remind me of the girl." I shook my hands and head like a crazy person.

"Ah-ha-ha, really, but why were you pushed off?" She shook her head while making her way towards the door out of here.

"I was helping out in this business. They wanted me to work on a drug that had some problems when some patients took it. They offered me some good money." I nodded as I walked over to her. Then I remembered that the wanted to push her off the building. I grabbed her hand.

"Maybe you shouldn't go back there." She looked towards the door and back to me while nodding her head.

"Right. Well, where do you expect us to go?" I grabbed the board while pulling her towards the edge. "Wait, you're not thinking of doing that again?" I shrugged my shoulders while looking towards the door.

"Fine, we'll go through here, but get on the board that way we'll at least make a quick get away." She seemed like she was surprised with her self about actually believing a child. I wanted to laugh, but at the same time I tried remembering that face I caught a glimpse as I went up the building. _Damn, if I can just remember!_

_Who could have done such a thing? I didn't notice any wounds on Gwen, so that person must have persuaded her to come up here, until finally they pushed her off. I'll have to ask her later if she even knew that person. Had to be someone she knew. _

I threw back the door and pressed the button on the board that once again sent me going a hyper speed. I knew behind this door would be stairs, so I kicked the board off the ground with my leg and just rode on the wall. This way we wouldn't have a bumpy ride. It felt like we were going in a merry ground. Though it didn't take long to reach the bottom.

Once we reached the door, I stopped the board and looked back towards Gwen. She looked so dizzy at this moment. I giggled a bit as I opened the door. The room seemed like we were in the lodge of the building. I grabbed Gwen's hand and ran through it. She seemed confused from my sudden action, but there was no way I was going to risk for the pusher or anyone else to spot her.

Once I was close to the door I noticed the gang were waiting outside. When I reached through the doors, I stopped running while I passed the gang. I looked back to see Gwen all out of breath. She looked down at me while getting a small smile. "Thank you, for helping me Cali." I shook my head.

"Just got here at the wrong time, like always." She seemed surprised to hear me say that. I shrugged it off as I noticed the kids running towards us. Once the whole group got near us I decided to ask the 'leader' a question.

"So," I asked, "Am I in?"


End file.
